The Dark Tango
by Dragon Maiden 64
Summary: After a few wars and a near hostile take over, the Digital World has darkened. The digimon, oblivious to a new threat. Can four (children of the) tamers stop the impending doom?
1. History Lesson

**Digital Revolution**

Disclaimer: I only own the tamer's children (that sounds a little weird) but everything else, Toei + other peoples owns.  
Notes: Swearing w/ all sorts of (gay, straight, crossbreeding) pairings and dark themes. And all text is supposed to be spoken in Japanese but translated merely for your reading pleasure. Now onto the show!  
  
~*~  
  
2007  
The majority of the tamers are now 15. Unknown to them, the Digital World is at war with forces from an unknown universe.  
  
2009  
The war finally ends and a seal is put onto the portal from which the unknown forces came from.  
  
2019  
The peace lasts for only a decade before the unknown forces break through the seal more powerful than ever. Another war erupts.   
  
2024  
The unknown forces have been fully irradiated. The Digital World is left in turmoil though. The greatly weakened stability has forced the Holy Beasts to put themselves into sleep mode' in order to keep it.  
  
2034  
The Digital World is threatened by Demon. A strange force prevents his rule and locks him away. Numerous reports have stated a human and an ancient dramon did it.  
  
2036-Present Day  
Four tamers are brought to the Digital World in order to stop the Chaotic Lights'.  
  
~*~  
  
Matsuda Akio stopped at the foot of the mountain and looked up. It reminded him of the Fuji Mountain Logos' on the Mini-VR Games. In fact, he had one in his pocket but it had been broken ever since he had arrived in the desert. (And figuring a beautiful mountain is home in this kind of place is quite an oddity.) Deciding not to climb it, he decided to walk on. Where ever he was, it sure as hell wasn't West Shinjukuor Tokyo for that matter. The natives had called it the Digital World' but that was debatable. The only thing that worked in this crazy place was the funky red watch on his wrist, but it seemed pretty useless to him. Sometimes it would tell him info of the digimon he met but that was about all. Sighing and whipping sweat off his forehead, he noticed a shack-a nice term for the piece of crap of a building-to his right with a faded sign reading WE COME TO THE L DY DEVI ON BAR!' Figuring some of the letters had faded out of existence, he decided to walk in and hope he could pass for 18. Too big of a hope considering he was only 12.  
  
Inside, the boy could barely see. There were smoke fumes, dim ugly yellow lights (as if they were about to burn out) and the masses of drunken digimon moving about. Being covered with grit and getting dizzy from the fumes, he didn't stick out too much; not that any of the monsters were sober enough to care. Weaving through the masses, his wrist was suddenly gripped by a staggering Devimon.  
  
Hey beautiful, wanna dance? the viral asked in a sluggish voice. It seemed a rather dumb question, as there was no music playing.  
  
I need anotheryou know the boy replied in equally sluggish voice. The Japanese school system and the week he had spent in this strange world had taught him to fit in or get beat up. In both places, he learned the hard way.  
  
The digimon lifted the boy above the crowd. That wasn't a demand! Akio had to hold in his laughter at the Devimon's mistake. One wrong move and blamo! Instant Akio carcass! Give or take a few limbs.   
  
Leave him alone! He's with us! a feminine voice demanded. It was from a girl with two magenta pigtails and her hands firm on her hips. Her chocolate eyes were filled with determination. Beside her stood an Andromon. Normally, Akio would have furious needing the help of a girl (even when getting beat up by those conformist bigots a.k.a. classmates) but here he had to put his pride aside or die an idiot. The latter he was no longer willing to do when he had truly realized what it was like to put his life on the line. The Devimon blinked twice before placing the boy down gently. He soon walked away, perhaps looking for more dance partners'.  
  
Akio replied as he dusted himself off. He felt so dirty being merely touched by the viral.  
  
Don't mention it. It's great seeing another human! Now follow me, we're going to a cleaner and safer place, the girl stated and grabbed Akio's wrist. _From one control freak to anotherat least this one's cute._ So what's your name? Mine's Shiota Ibuki!  
  
Matsuda Akio, the boy gloomily replied.  
  
Matsuda? That sounds Ibuki replied, deep in concentration. The rest of the trip to the back exit was silent except from the screams, yells and blasting techno music, which was now playing.   
  
_Past the counter, into the grubby looking kitchen_Akio thought was they traveled. Finally they reached a box. It was more like a giant, hollow cube. It was also hovering in the air, about one-foot off the ground.  
  
Well, this is our lift. All aboard! With this said, the three climbed in rather clumsily and watched as a sixth wall formed. Soon the cube shrank and flew down the tiny hole in the roof. The three travelers were sent speeding through the air until they crashed into the sea of another level. The water didn't slow down the cube as it rocketed through the depths and hit air. Akio closed his eyes and waited for the dizzying movement to stop. He seriously needed to puke. I see your new to the E-Lifts, the girl stated. Don't worry, you'll get used to it! she cheerfully added. Her strange happiness was starting to etch on the boy's nerves. So much for cuteness. Akio replied by curling up into a ball and gulping steaming bile back down his throat.   
  
_But I don't _want_ to get used to it!_ the boy's mind screamed. Akio dared not open his mouth or he would vomit right here. Right into his favorite pair of knee-length, jean shorts and his red, long sleeved jacket. Ibuki crawled next to him and started gently rubbing his back. It made Akio less nauseous but he also blushed. Accepting help from a girl yet again. Why couldn't he do things on his own?  
  
~*~  
  
Bad place to let off but my creativity ran out so until next time  
  
Akio and Ibuki are on the searchfor Akio's digimon partner! Could Renamon be the one they're looking for?


	2. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I only own the tamer's children (that sounds a little weird) but everything else, Toei + other peoples owns.  
Notes: Swearing w/ all sorts of (gay, straight, crossbreeding) pairings and dark themes. And all text is supposed to be spoken in Japanese but translated merely for your reading pleasure. Now onto the show!**  
  
~*~  
  
Last time Matsuda Akio came upon a girl and an Andromon in the Lady Devimon Bar. From there, they are taking him to a safe place  
  
~*~  
  
The two humans eventually landed and after a few minutes, came upon a small hut. It reminded him of the holographic African plain landscape he saw during history.  
  
"As I was saying, Yuan John was my third boyfriend and," _Dear god! How long can she talk?! He looked up to watch the girl bubble about her batch of ex's and looked back at his sneakers. How can Andromon stand her? Can he turn off his hearing? Lucky son of a bitch_Whoops must have spaced outand I'm doing it again, aren't I? "And he had the cutest little sister! Except she was so damn tomboyish! She didn't even wear make up! And look!" she exclaimed pointing to the hut briefly described in the previous paragraph. "We're here!" And as she stated this, a clump of 'roof straw' fell into the hut and causing Ibuki to sweat drop.  
  
"Well, it not perfect but it'll do!"  
  
"Nail Crusher!" exclaimed a voice. A blur of yellow smacked into Andromon and caused him to fall on his butt. "Gatling Missile!" the android exclaimed in response. Two fish like missiles flew out of his open chest and slammed into the yellow blur revealing some sort of lion. He wasn't still for long as he head butted into the still ever sitting Andromon. After two Gatling Missiles and pushing the fiend off with a Spiral Sword, did we notice the lion was getting a little scratched up.  
  
"Shit!" Ibuki exclaimed. Akio gave the girl a quick glance before she continued. "That thing's an Ultimate!"  
  
"And?" the boy asked.  
  
"Andromon's only a Perfect!" she shrieked near hysteria.  
  
"I still don't get it!"  
  
"Ultimates are stronger than Perfects!" Ibuki exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhohh! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Akio asked a little confused.   
  
Ibuki was about to reply but gave a quick glance to the losing Andromon and sighed. "I'll tell you later! Right now I have to help Andromon!"  
  
_Help Andromon? That's ridiculous! How?_ But before he could state any of these thoughts, Ibuki was long running to the battlefield, blue skirt and white tee whipping into the wind along with magenta locks of hair. _Stop staring. She'll think you're a perverted freak._ He looked back to the two battling monsters were wide eyes. How two beings could fight without reason was beyond him. At least the bullies at school beat him up because he was different, not a good reason but a reason nonetheless.  
  
Andromon had gashes all over his metal 'skin'. Data was leaking profusely as he tried to stand. "Card Slash!" Ibuki exclaimed as she whipped a card out of a brown card pack at the side of her hip (and which the boy had just noticed) and placed it at the side of her hot pink watch. She slid it through the slot and continued, "Seed of Health!" A faint glow enveloped Andromon as some of his bigger tears healed.  
  
"Thanks. Spiral Sword!" He luckily caused a big gash in the lion's right flank and thus slowed it down.   
  
"Andromon, keep aiming missiles at Saber Leomon's cut!" Ibuki ordered.  
  
Saber Leomonso it has a name "Yeah! You can do it!" the boy cheered.  
  
"Gatling Missile!" The robotic digimon's chest opened up and let loose a barrage of fish like devices. Saber Leomon skillfully dodged and let out a feral roar before attacking with another Nail Crusher.  
  
"Card Slash! Defense Plug-In C!" Ibuki replied. Andromon aimed more missiles at Saber Leomon's gash and fired. A few actually hit and sent the beast hollering in pain. The ones that missed smashed into the ground and sent clods of dirt flying. Akio used his arms to shield his face. "Arg, this is gonna be harder than I thought!"  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Diamond like objects rained upon the lion. All Saber Leomon could do was open his mouth before being deleted. Red data transformed into blue as a yellow fox, high in the air, absorbed it.   
  
_Renamonyes it's a RenamonI saw purple ones at the Lupine Spa but never a yellow one_Akio let out a laugh before racing to the battlefield. He abruptly stopped in front of the fox and bowed. "Thank you" The Renamon landed and tapped his shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Tell me your name," she quietly demanded.  
  
"Matsuda Akio."  
  
"I'm Shiota Ibuki," the girl stated. The Renamon's eyes widened before a small smile crept on her face. She hadn't smiled in a long time, as it looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"So it is true. The children of the tamer's have come," the fox replied. "Come, Master Prairiemon has much to discuss."  
  
"Who's Master Prairiemon?" Akio asked elbowing Ibuki. She merely shrugged before following the fox into the hut and with Akio being the caboose. Andromon sat outside of the hut, partly because he was too big to fit through the doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
In side the hut were straw walls, a straw table and a straw chair where a large rabbit sat. The rabbit was slightly smaller than Renamon but may have looked more dangerous, sporting metal claws and ears. "Welcome, I believe you are the children of the tamer's, am I correct?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'children of the tamer's'?" Akio asked.  
  
"And where's Master Strikedramon?" Ibuki asked.  
  
Prairiemon's head fell to the floor before letting it rise again. "He's fallen to the Chaotic Lights. I'm sorry but we were too weak to stop Cherubimon." Ibuki fell to her knees, eyes welling with tears and dropped her face into her hands. Akio softly rubbed her back as she sobbed. "But, we have one of the D-Cards." Ibuki looked up from her sobbing in disbelief.  
  
"What? How-"  
  
"That information is confidential," Renamon cut in.  
  
"As I was saying, we have one of the five D-Cards. Therefore evolving to Ultimate should be no problem for Andromon," Prairiemon continued with a smile.  
  
"Yippee!" Ibuki shouted, quickly forgetting about her sorrow.  
  
"What is a D-Card?" Akio asked. The others stared at him in shock.  
  
"Y-you don't know?!" exclaimed the fox and human girl.  
  
"is it important?" Akio replied with uncertainty and bugged out eyes. _What is up with these people?_  
  
"Important?!" Prairiemon screeched. "Of course it's important! What's your name human?"  
  
"Matsuda Akio," the boy replied shyly then added, "sir."  
  
"Hmmm" the rabbit murmured while scratching his chin. "Renamon, I told you to find Lee Senichi and Shiota Ibuki. The boy of fire was not to be touched until he found his partner."  
  
"I'm sorry Master," the fox replied.  
  
"What do you meanpartner? And why didn't you answer my first question?"  
  
"All to be explained in good time." The rabbit then stared at the boy and grinned, "No, I have a better idea. I'll tell you if you take Renamon as your temporary partner and find Lee Senichi. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure," the boy replied. Anything to get some answers, right?  
  
"Well, bye and good luck. Ibuki, I'll show you the card," Prairiemon stated and the two tamers went their ways. Akio out of the hut and Ibukionly God and Prairiemon know where.  
  
~*~  
  
Akio learns about being a tamer as Renamon searches for Lee Senichiand why is a Marine Angemon following them?  
  
Review please, even flames are welcome. ^_^


End file.
